1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink assembly, and more particularly to a heat sink assembly having a wire clip and a pair of heat sinks, wherein the wire clip and the heat sinks are assembled together to dissipate heat generated by electronic components mounted on an add-on card module.
2. Description of Related Art
Advances in microelectronics technology have resulted in add-on cards which process signals and data at unprecedented high speeds. During operation of many contemporary add-on cards such as memory module, large amounts of heat are produced. The heat must be efficiently removed, to prevent the system from becoming unstable or being damaged.
A conventional heat sink assembly is used to dissipate heat generated by the add-on cards. The heat sink assembly comprises a heat sink mounted on an outer surface of the add-on card and a U-shaped clip clamping the heat sink and another outer surface of the add-on card to mount the heat sink on the add-on card. The clip in this kind of assembly is a discrete part which must be packed and transported separately. The clip takes up additional transportation space. Furthermore, it is not convenient to operate the clip to mount the heat sink on the add-on card because the space between the and an adjacent add-on cards is usually so narrow that the clip is prone to interfere with the adjacent add-on card.
An improved heat sink assembly, which overcomes the above problems, is desired.